A dual-aperture camera may have two apertures, a narrow aperture for a first wavelength range (e.g. infrared (IR) light) and a wider aperture for a second wavelength range such as visible light (e.g. from red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels or an RGB signal). The first wavelength range may produce a relatively sharp IR image from a relatively small aperture. The second wavelength range may produce a less sharp RGB image from a relatively wide aperture. An IR image may be relatively noisy. For example, color correction pseudo color imaging defects may cause false colors at depicted edges of the image due to the IR noise combined with RGB components. When producing an enhanced image (e.g. a 3D image) from the relatively sharp IR image and the less sharp RGB image, color correction of RGB components due to IR noise may be performed. However, during color correction, overcompensating for IR noise reduction may cause edge information (e.g. portions of an image that show a clear straight line) to be lost, which may create an undesirable detect. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the IR noise as well as preserve the edge information to produce a relatively high quality image.